Lorsque coeur et raison s'opposent
by flogudule
Summary: OS.On ne choisit pas d’aimer : on aime, tout simplement.Lorsqu’un cœur fragile reçoit un rayon de lumière il peut espérer retrouver le bonheur… et l’Amour ? Il ne suffit pas d’aimer pour connaître l’Amour. Il faut être aimé en retour….


_Lorsque cœur et raison s'opposent_

Je l'aime.

Je ne voulais pas mais à présent, la réalité s'impose à moi : je l'aime.

J'aurais préféré le voir comme une simple connaissance mais le cœur obéit rarement à la raison.  
Il m'a d'abord paru très sympa… Puis il m'a plu… Et maintenant, je suis en train de tomber amoureuse sans pouvoir lutter.

Il est si… formidable.

Je ne voulais pas aimer à nouveau, pas si tôt, l'Amour fait bien trop souffrir lorsqu'il prend fin.

Plus jamais je ne veux de promesses d'aimer toujours. Plus jamais de parole donnée, plus jamais jurer sur l'honneur.  
Harry m'avait promis de m'aimer pour l'Eternité. Il a trahi sa promesse, a taché son honneur à cause de cela… Ai-je le droit de lui en vouloir ?  
Je n'en sais rien mais c'est le cas… Il n'avait pas à me faire de telles promesses ! Il n'avait pas à me faire croire en nous ! J'aurais tout fait pour lui et il m'a quitté soudainement, sans explication claire. Mais avec la certitude que j'avais qu'il ne m'aimerait plus jamais.  
Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment peut-on ainsi, du jour au lendemain, ne plus ressentir un immense amour qu'on éprouvait avant ?  
Comment cette flamme merveilleuse de l'amour peut-elle s'éteindre en si peu de temps ?  
Je ne sais pas, je ne comprendrai jamais. Mais tant pis, j'ai enfin fait une croix sur cette fabuleuse histoire à la fin brutale et incompréhensible.  
Harry… nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde durant des années mais l'amour affleurait déjà comme un rocher sous cette mer d'amitié. Un jour nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments. Durant des mois alors, nous avons formé le couple parfait. Peu de disputes importantes, une immense aide mutuelle et une confiance absolue : Harry me parlait déjà du jour où je serais Hermione Potter, la maman de ses enfants.  
Mais tout cela s'est terminé et je ne veux pas y repenser trop souvent, cela fait trop mal encore.  
Je n'aime plus Harry mais nous n'avons pu redevenir meilleurs amis, ni même amis. Cet affreux jour où il m'a quitté, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une meilleure amie, pas plus.  
Pourtant il me fuit et j'en souffre. J'ai tant l'impression qu'il a tout oublié, que je ne suis plus qu'une inconnue pour lui ; cela fait terriblement mal.

Alors je fuis pour être seule. L'image d'un animal apeuré me vient soudain à l'esprit. Un animal qui se terre pour lécher ses plaies.  
Moi je me suis réfugiée dans le travail, les devoirs. Je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque, bien davantage encore que lorsque je fréquentais Harry et Ron. Parce que Ron a bien sûr suivi Harry même s'il est heureusement moins distant envers moi que ce dernier.

Je ne voulais pas connaître à nouveau l'Amour, celui qui fait rêver et faire des folies, pas si tôt. Alors j'ai lutté quand j'ai rencontré Tom.

Tom Wadfill est à Serdaigle. Il est en septième... Un an au-dessus de moi. Beau, il affiche bien souvent un immense sourire qui creuse d'adorables fossettes dans ses pommettes. Il aime rire, s'amuser et pourtant, c'est un intellectuel. C'est d'ailleurs à la bibliothèque que j'ai fait sa connaissance.

J'avais demandé à Madame Pince où pouvais-je me procurer un manuel de potions et la vieille dame aigrie m'avait répondu qu'elle ne l'avait plus, un autre étudiant l'avait emprunté.  
Devant mon air désemparé, la dame avait ajouté avec un air de vieille amie complice qu'elle tâcherait de m'envoyer l'élève qui avait emprunté le manuel dès qu'elle le verrait. Un élève très doué, très sérieux, précisa-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.  
C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors que j'étais plongée dans un ardu devoir de métamorphoses, une ombre s'est interposée entre la fenêtre et mon parchemin. Tom. C'était lui.

J'avoir avoir d'abord été irritée par cette arrivée qui m'empêchait de continuer. Et puis j'ai levé les yeux. Il était là, son fascinant sourire illuminant son visage où deux yeux bruns pétillaient d'intelligence. Pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines, un doux rayon de soleil a caressé mon cœur. Tom s'est présenté en quelques mots puis il s'est négligemment assis sur le rebord de la table.

Nous avons parlé quelques minutes, il m'a promis de me donner le manuel et il est parti comme il était venu : sans un bruit, très discrètement.

Je ne l'ai plus revu avant de longues journées. Mais j'ai souvent pensé à lui. A ce sourire intense qui paraissait révéler un caractère enjoué et une adorable joie de vivre. A l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux. A sa gentillesse.

Je l'avoue, il m'a plu au premier regard. Peu le savent mais 'Miss je-sais-tout' est une éternelle romantique avec beaucoup trop de cœur. Alors oui, mon cœur s'est réveillé quand il l'a vu.

Mais j'ai rapidement tenté d'étouffer cette attirance qu'il m'inspirait, je ne voulais pas connaître l'Amour à nouveau, qui plus est pour un garçon qui se fichait de moi !

Et puis un après-midi, Tom est revenu me voir. Il m'apportait le manuel de potions. Avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, il est venu me faire la bise. Nous avons discuté d'une potion et puis il s'est esquivé rapidement.

Depuis, nous nous sommes croisés quelques fois et, effet de mon imagination peut-être, avec à chaque fois un léger resserrement de nos liens. Un jour un bisou, un autre un sourire un peu plus grand de sa part, une autre encore un 'passe une bonne après-midi …  
Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à son humeur… Mais mon cœur a toujours envie d'espérer qu'il ne bat peut-être pas tout seul.

Toutes ces rencontres n'ont en effet pas laissé mon cœur de marbre. Les adorables sourires de Tom, ses manières attentionnées et son attitude si joyeuse m'ont charmée.  
Charmée avant de me plaire…. Puis de me faire tomber amoureuse….

Oui, je suis amoureuse de Tom.

Peut-être d'un amour sans retour, peut-être d'un amour impossible mais je l'aime.

Il a peut-être une petite-amie en dehors de Poudlard, peut-être ne s'intéresse-t-il pas aux filles, je ne sais pas.

Il est très aimé chez les septièmes. Il fait partie des joyeux lurons qui font rire mais qui savent être sérieux, qui aiment travailler. Alors pourquoi ferait-il attention à une pauvre jeune fille renfermée de sixième ? Se souvient-il seulement que je m'appelle Hermione… ?

Je ne sais rien. Je ne voulais pas aimer mais on ne choisit pas l'amour. Je suis amoureuse de lui tout en gardant quelques barrières pour ne pas m'abandonner à ce sentiment.

Tom me plait, je ne sais ce que je suis pour lui…

Et alors ? Je verrai ce que la vie me réservera….

Ecrire mon histoire me rend plus sereine… je laisse ici ces quelques feuillets qui sont les parchemins de mon cœur.

Je les dépose sur cette table de bibliothèque où je suis toujours installée, qui sait qui les lira ? Qui apprendra ce que renferme mon cœur ?

Je jette tout de même un sort sur les feuillets : ils seront vierges pour tous ceux qui voudront les lire… sauf pour Tom.

Lui seul saura ce que je ressens si le hasard fait tomber ces feuilles entre ses mains….

Lui seul saura que je l'aime et que c'est grâce à lui qu'un cœur s'est doucement remis à battre…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu… review please… 


End file.
